The Wolf Planeteer
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When Wheeler turns up missing after a mission, the rest of the Planeteers try to find him. Instead, they find someone who has Wheeler's ring, but doesn't remember anything about himself. Will the Planeteers find Wheeler and help their new friend get his memory back, or will they be stopped by the Eco-Villains?


The Wolf Planeteer

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story, except it's my first Captain Planet fic! NO FLAMES please! They will be used for roasting marshmallows. If you've read my other stories, you can probably guess what's going to happen.**

* * *

"Planeteers, come to the Crystal Chamber, now!" Gaia called to them. All five of them soon appeared.

"What is happening this time Gaia?" Ma-Ti asked the Earth Spirit. She swept her hand towards a crystal, where it changed color to reveal scenes happening elsewhere.

"Unfortunately, I think Doctor Blight has started to cause trouble again. She's disappeared from my sight several times in the past few days, and I'm worried she might be doing something. I need all of you to head to the Florida Keys, where she was last seen."

"Wow! We're going to the Florida Keys! Even though we're going to be searching for Blight, it doesn't mean we can have fun over there!" Wheeler said, excited, as he dashed to the Geo-Cruiser.

"_Bozhe moy_, he gets more excited than usual when we head to the United States. Even if it is not his home state we are going to, he still gets too excited." Linka sighed, heading out after him, along with the rest of the Planeteers. Soon, the Geo-Cruiser was ready to go and they took off, heading for the Keys.

* * *

"What are the Florida Keys, Yankee? I have never heard of them before." Linka asked the redhead after a while. He grinned and explained: "They're a group of islands off the southern coast of Florida, Babe. They're also a great vacation spot too, so we might want to go there for a few days if we get a vacation ourselves."

"The time I go on a vacation with you is when dogs fly, Yankee."

"Pigs fly, Babe. It's when pigs fly. You need to learn more about American sayings, otherwise I'll be telling you those sayings for the rest of my life!"

"Or for the rest of your Planeteer Career." Gi put in as she continued to fly the Cruiser. That got a round of laughter from the others except Wheeler.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Gi." he told her sarcastically.

* * *

Soon, they were flying over the place where the Bermuda Triangle was supposedly rumored to be. The Planeteers weren't known to be superstitious, but some of them were on certain things.

"I think we're now flying over the Bermuda Triangle. Do you guys think that the mysteries about this place might be true? About how ships sunk and airplanes disappeared with just one pass over this place? It unsettles me a little..."

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Gi. They are only rumors and stories meant to scare others. You are not afraid of those, are you?" Kwame asked her, trying to reassure the Asian girl. She hesitated for a moment before nodding, uncertain, and saying: "Maybe, Kwame..."

"Aw, come on, Gi! I've seen you face down smog monsters without getting scared! You shouldn't be afraid of silly rumors and myths about this place! See, even though I've heard of the rumors about the Bermuda Triangle, I'm not scared at all!" Wheeler told her.

"Wheeler is right, Gi. You should not be scared of some patch of water. You love water, marine life, and you love to swim. Why would you be afraid of this patch of water if you love it as well?" Ma-Ti asked the water Planeteer.

"Well... I'm a bit superstitious when it comes to water mysteries. They might actually be true, so... well, you guys get it, don't you?"

"Da, I get it Gi. You do not need to explain." Linka told her. She smiled back while the boys gave confused looks about what Linka meant.

"What doesn't she need to explain?"

"Ugh!" "This is going to be a loooooong flight..."

* * *

"Hm? Are those the Florida Keys, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked as they passed over some islands. Wheeler looked out the window and smiled, telling his friend: "Yep. That's it, Ma-Ti. We're finally here."

"But where should we search? There are so many islands we might not find her before she finds us." Kwame added, also looking out the window.

"Planeteers, try asking the locals on the islands to narrow it down. That would be the best thing to do right now until you find out where Doctor Blight might be." Gaia told them, a image of her appearing in front of the Geo-Cruiser.

"Thank you, Gaia. We will try that." he answered.

"You're welcome, Kwame. And Wheeler," Gaia continued, then turned to said Planeteer, "Don't rush into things again, alright? We don't know what she might be planning this time, which could be dangerous."

"Gaia, have I ever went somewhere without thinking first?"

"98% of the time, yes." That got some more laughter from the others again, except for the fire Planeteer. He let out a low growl, irritated a little.

"Now I have to leave, Planeteers. Good luck on your search."

"We will do our best, Gaia." Linka said as Gaia disappeared. Shortly afterwords, they landed on Key Largo, one of the islands. They then split up, asking the locals if they had seen someone like Doctor Blight or if she had been there and where she had gone.

* * *

_**My first chapter! Phew! Well, tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES! They will be used on the marshmallows... Mmm... Marshmallows... Now I've got myself hungry!**_


End file.
